dororofandomcom-20200223-history
Dororo
“We save people and get money doing it. Great, huh?” ―Dororo in the 2019 Anime, Episode 2 Dororo (どろろ, Dororo) is the titular character and deuteragonist of the show. He is a young orphaned thief, who wanders around all on his own seeking opportunities to steal and cause troubles. After Dororo was rescued by Hyakkimaru from a demon, he joins him in his travels and adventure. In the final chapter of the manga, it was revealed that Dororo was actually born as a girl, but dressed as a boy for as long as he could remember, this could be due to his parents, who raised him as a male instead of a female since birth. Dororo refuses to speak or dress femininely. Appearance Dororo is a small-boned child with brown eyes, black spiky hair which is tied into a short ponytail. Despite being born female, Dororo wears male clothes. He wears a tattered, sleeveless green robe that bares the center of his chest. It is secured by a thin white cloth tied on his waist along with a small rag bag. He also wears a brown ribbon as a necklace and bandages on his wrists and ankles. Personality Despite looking young and innocent, Dororo is a cheeky, mischievous thief who plays nasty tricks on others to achieve his ways. He seems to be arrogant and reckless, occasionally claiming credit that was meant for others. On top of that, he also has a determined attitude, making him fond of trouble. Like children his age, Dororo is curious and daring as he shows no fear of Hyakkimaru's abnormal presence and approached him without hesitation. Often times he shows his care to the people around him; generously, he fetches Hyakkimaru's misplaced prostheses with acquiescent and provides aid on simple tasks he is unable to do himself. Although he sometimes displays a harsh and rude behaviour to Hyakkimaru, Dororo is quite clingy to him. The 2019 Anime portrayal of Dororo seems more laid back, caring and thoughtful compared to the other versions; this displays Dororo as a more childish and rude troublemaker. Plot History Dororo was born to bandits, Hibukuro and Ojiya. His father was killed by a samurai and followed by his mother was froze to death in a blizzard, leaving Dororo alone to survive. Before Dororo's mother died, she drew a map to the money hidden by Dororo's father on his back. - 1969 Anime= - 2019 Anime= }} Relationships Hibukuro and Ojiya Hibukuro and Ojiya were Dororo's parents. Hibukuro was killed by Itachi's forces and Ojiya died by cold weather. Before her death, she entrusted the mark of the treasure map to Dororo by imprinting it on his back. Hyakkimaru After Hyakkimaru saved his life, Dororo decided to travel with the ronin, for Dororo's works to kill any demons or monster who has his body parts in exchange for Dororo to gain wealth. Later, the duo became best friends as Dororo address Hyakkimaru as bro. Hyakkimaru would save Dororo if he got captured by anyone. After killing all the demons, Dororo decided to go with Hyakkimaru back to his homeland to kill Kagemitsu Daigo. Power & Abilities * Physical Abilities - Dororo is no stronger than average, but he has a strong arm which he uses to throw rocks. * Rock-throwing - He is skilled at throwing rocks and able to hunt poultry with only a stone. Dororo Original Manga Volume 2, Chapter: The Fair Fudo, Page 167 Dororo is shown to disarm Kagemitsu Daigo before he can attack Dororo by hurling a pebble onto Daigo's hand. Dororo Original Manga Volume 3, Chapter: Nueh, Page 264 * ''Special Move ''(Manga Only) - Dororo has a special move of his own which includes letting out a loud cry which temporarily disables nearby people. Dororo Original Manga Volume 2, Chapter: Banmon, Page 77 Gallery Anime (2019) Dororo2.png|Dororo in the opening Dororo1.png|Dororo in the ending Dororo3.png Dororo4.png Dororo.jpg|Close-up portrait of Dororo. Trivia * Dororo makes an appearance in Young Black Jack, where he is an alternative character named Roro. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Female